She's Hurting
by uracowxxx
Summary: This is a story about Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne. However this is the story of them growing up as teenagers in our world, So there is no Hunger Games but as the title gives away Katniss is hurting... Katniss self harms will she be stopped or will she be dead.
1. Chapter 1

**She's Hurting.**

_This is a story about Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne. However this is the story of them growing up as teenagers in our world, So there is no Hunger Games but as the title gives away Katniss is hurting..._

_Gale's POV_

She does this thing when she's nervous _tap tap tap, _I hate seeing her like this but there is nothing I can do. I can't, I can't tell her mother to stop hitting her, I wish I could but no one goes near her, No one will let me especially after...

"KATNISS", Her mother screeched up the house, then we heard her dull footsteps heading up the creaky stairs. I looked at Katniss with awe but I knew if i didn't get out her mother would kill her. Katniss scurried across the room giving me a warm hug, she whispered "I'll see you at school, where we useally meet?" I nodded and escaped out the window just as her mother burst through the door.

_Katniss's POV_

As I stand under the cold glare of my mother, I think 'Why do I even bother trying?' She goes to pick up something from the floor, I Instantly I know what it is. It's Gale's school bag. She look's at me until Prim walks in with a smug on her little innocent face. "Mom, I heard Gale's voice a minute ago, He was here." She looks at me sweetly taunting me with her blonde long hair, If only I could yank it out. That would teach her.

I stand up finally and walk over to my dresser and put a small black lace cardigan on over my Panic! at the disco T-Shirt. My mother raises her hand to slap the back of my head but as soon as I see her reflection move I duck. But Prim is a step ahead and trips me over. My mother takes the advantage and punches me, I can only imagine what the purple mark will look like, As it flowers over my eye. I stand up boldly, as Prim and my mother Snigger.

I hate them.

_Gale's POV_

As I venture near the school, I hear the whispers of girls wrapping their luxiourious voices aroung my ears as I suddently remember 'Crap, my bag.'

I start to turn around but Katniss is a couple of paces behind me, "Thanks, Dumass. Cost me my eye."

_Katniss's POV_

As we slaunter into school i can already here the bitchy comments starting to rise in the throuts of the swagfags. I pull my kitty ears straight and tighten my belt and pretend not to notice. 'Oh crap, Cato' I exclaim in my head. Gale and Cato are best friends, but Cato bullies me. I won't ever tell Gale because that will ruin his popular lifestyle. All the girls want him, All the guys want to be him. I told him to never sit with me and pretend to hate me because I love him. I mean in a friend way.


	2. Chapter 2

**She's Hurting**

_Katniss's POV_

'First class I have I.C.T this means sleeping.' I go to class early and sit in the corner of the class room isolated from only one person and no one likes me so i'm alone the whole lesson. Just as i close mty eyes " You come to class early, cool. Oh this is Miss Trinkets class isn't it?" I don't respond not, not realising the question is directed at me.

"Excuse me? are you asleep?" I open my eyes with a glare. But i soften them as i've never seen this guy before. " Sorry, my name's Katniss and yea this is I.C.T with Miss Trinket. Are you new here? I would offer to give you a tour of the school but I'm the least popular freak at this school so you should just avoid me." "Sorry" I mumble.

He looks taken aback. Hi I'm Peeta .Why are you the least popular? Your Pretty and you like good music apparently." I look at him and relise he's wearing a Asking Alexandria top and smile and say "Even my best friend doesnt appreciate my music taste but i guess if you like that band your already a freak." We laugh and I stick my tounge out to show I'm not as predatory as my black eyeliner says.

He smiles and explains how he's already been asked by three swagfags who Alexandria is. I must of looked comfused because he says " Sorry swagfags are popular bitches or chavs." I then procede to say " I know it's just no one else accept me calls them that."

_Peeta's POV_

I sit Next to Katniss and Miss Trinket walk in. The bell rings as we discuse my background learning. Miss introduces me and alot of girls wave to me flirting their hair and pratically begging me to sit next to them but i look at Katniss and tell them that I already have a seat.

I walk to katniss and by the end of the lesson I ma already the Freak everyone hated but now I have a very Hot friend who everyone hates I think I have a chance.

_Gale's POV_

Cato reports to me that there is a new kid in school called Peeta, Alot of girls like him so far so we should recruit him as a career. I agree and I see Katniss, but unusally she's not alone, She introduce's him as Peeta, the new kid. 'eughhh I love Katniss but i wish she would dress better' I think to myself in my head and the I realise that they are talking about a band, a screamo band. 'Crap, he likes screamo and that scumbag is looking at _my _Katniss. WOAHHHHHHHH _my Katniss, _Where'd that come from.


	3. Chapter 3

_Katniss's POV_

I wake up to a screaming mother calling me a slut, for apparently hooking up with some bread man for a moment I stood dazed ans then realised she thought I'd hooked up with Peeta. I shuffle to my window ignoring my mothers violent shrieks and see Peeta outside. I wave for him to come up to my room. He awkwardly manovers around my house and up to my black room. By then I am already changed into black ripped skinny jeans and a danisnotonfire top.

Peeta sits on my bed, "Sorry I would of come later, if I'd known you would get shouted at."

"Awh peeta, that's adorable but my sweet mum's just being a grumpy whore because she blames me for my fathers death." I say sarcastically. I then start to imagine my daddy's golden hair and blue eyes then before I know it I am screaming for him across the black nothingness.

_Peeta's POV_

Katniss closes her eyes and out of the blue whispers "Daddy" then faints. I pratically run over to her just in time to catch her and I hold her in my arms to ther bed. I see the shadows under her blackened eye. I suddenly realise down her neck there are patches of discoloured skin. yellow and blue blotches, like fist marks. I take of her cardigan and see red scratches down her arms and I instantly know what she's been doing to escape her pain.

Katniss starts to blink and realise's I'm staring at her arm.

_Katniss's POV_

Oh Crap. " Look Peeta it's no big deal sometimes my mum hits me and I get upset, it's stuipid and nothing."

"Katniss give me the blade's"

"No, I.. I ... It helps, look just stop... please just stop.. no one knows. Not even Gale, He's my best Friend." " Please don't tell anyone, promise?"

"Fine Katniss, I promise but you have to promise to stop."

"Alright, but not a word"

I sit next to him on the bed and I show him all the scars of eveything from Me, Bullies and my mum. He helps me cover them up with foundation. Then out from nowhere i realise how close I am to peeta, I can hear he's heartbeat and the sun on his eyelashes glistens magically taunting me making me want to... to.. to.

He looks down on me and i stare at his soft lips, W ithout warning I crash my lips upon his but he doesn't tell me stop or pull away.

Just as both of us start to pull away to take a breath, the door explodes open, "Katniss are you sleepi..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Gale's POV_

God, If katniss is still sleeping, I am personally going to kill her.

I burst through the house ignoring kate, Katniss's mum. I push all their junk out the way and move my way up to Katniss's room but as I enter I rwgret it. I am not prepared to see Katniss and Petta staring into eachother's eyes like the world doesn't exist, like I don't exist. Pulling away from what looks like a kiss I stare.

I stood there suddenly reddening with maddness, Katniss looks at me and anounces "Gale, I know it will be weird for me to date Peeta but..." she looks at him for comfirmation and he nodds his head eagerely. I just stand there and shout "F*ck of katniss is mine"

I walk over to peeta and push him to the floor, I beat him up, Katniss is screamimg for me to stop but I just keep going. Blood starts to trickle from his nose however my fist keeps finding his body. I stand up, looking at my work, I smile down at the crying Peeta and grab Katniss by the shoulder draging her out the house "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?""I LIKE HIM GALE!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT KATNISS YOUR MINE NOT HIS, YOU BELONG WITH ME" I look at her with un-dying love. She walks over to me and says " Oh Gale, My Sweet Loving Gale" I thought she was about to kiss me but apparently not. *Blackness*

_Katniss's POV_

I punched Gale, Crap I PUNCHED GALE. I run up to Peeta and grab a cloth. I tell him we have to run. We end up getting to school 20 Minutes early. I start mopping up Peeta in the libeary. He just looks at me in awe.

"Peeta, This is so weird Gale has never expressed any feelings towards me. I sweaer I didn't know this would happen I think of him as a brother not as ewwwwwwwwww."

_**Sorry this is a short chapter, I couldnt think of anything else to write but don't worry i will write tomorrow.**_


End file.
